We Are The Powerpuff Girls
by Daronta
Summary: Written as live movie adaption. In the City of Townsville; Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup, living at Pokey Oak Foster Home, prepare themselves for tomorrow's adoption interview. Blossom has a chance to get herself and her closest foster friends out of the group home to live together as a family with the Morbucks. Chapter 5 updated with Author's note attached.
1. Chapter 1: Nothing but Spice

We Are The Powerpuff Girls

By Daronta

Chapter 1: Nothing but Spice

In the city of Townsville lies a sacred emerald diamond, lined in gold, marked by four diamond pearls on each edge and a round, beautiful, gold gem in the center. The crowd stands in awe, knowing that this moment was to be a memorable one. The girl standing in the center of the golden ring smirks, turns her cap backwards as another steps up to the plate that was being guarded by a soldier hidden in his leather armor and, a single catcher's mitt?

"It's about that time Chloe," she smirks holding a baseball in the palm of her catcher's mitt.

"Quit the small talk, Jessica," the short dark haired player stepping on the plate, patting the edge of her silver bat on the heels of her shoe.

"Give me a good throw, so I can send this ball towards the stars." Chloe assures holding the bat's handle up in front of her chest.

"There she goes," a fan sitting in the stands sighs, sitting on her long amber hair. "It's always a spectacular with her."

"Isn't she always amazing to watch though?" The pony-tailed blonde exclaims with her widen misty-blue eyes watching the hitter.

"Sure it may be entertaining to the average viewer; however, it's the ninth inning and her team is down 3 runs. With all the bases loaded she should be focusing on finishing this game with every swing she has, instead all she's worrying about is…"

"Here it comes!" the blonde interrupts. Sure enough Jessica throws the first pitch and it zips past the immobile Chloe. "She missed, what a fast ball!"

"I doubt that," the red head claims. "Like I trying to say, Buttercup is nothing but a show off at heart."

Jessica throws another fast ball and Chloe lets if fly right on by once again.

"Come on, Buttercup!" the red head's brown eyes start to scowl. "Quit messing around out there!"

 _Too late for all that yelling now, don't you think Blossom?_ Chloe smiles as she grips the bat and turns her wrists. This is the moment she's been waiting for; she lives to hear people like Blossom worry over the outcome of her final chance. She craves to see the faces of all the baffled fans who were watching her, whether it was twenty people or a hundred. Her brown and green hazel eyes glared at her rival standing in the pitcher's mound. _Hit me_ , she thinks to herself. _Give me everything you've got!_

"I'm gonna hit you with the viper's path!" Jessica lines herself up and chucks an underthrow towards empire.

 _Gotcha_ , Chloe sees the ball coming. It starts as a straight fast ball but curves upward into a circular motion as if it were coiling the air. She swings before the ball was within her reach but sure enough the big end of the bat connects and she hits it hard, throwing the ball out of the field into the streets no longer able to be found.

"A Home Run!" the blonde cheers. Blossom lets out a heavy sigh and releases the fence from her grip.

"I can't tell if you're happy about the win or just happy you know what a home run is."

"Both!" she exclaims gleefully.

"No point in running the bases, that was the finally play, we win losers." Chloe says dropping the bat and heading for her two relieved fans in the stands.

"Quit bragging, it was one point and and you could've blew it!" Jessica retorted. "Anyways don't forget to come out tonight, Ace says it's important!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing," Chloe says waving bye as her continues walking away.

"Buttercup that was amazing! Jessica was pitching, you weren't hitting! She pitched again, you did nothing! Blossom started crying!"

"I did not!" Blossom interjects. "Get your facts straight Bubbles

"And you sent Jessica's infamous snake way..." Bubbles proceeds despite Blossom's interruption.

"Viper's path," Chloe corrected.

"Out of the sky and into the sun!" Bubbles concluded inhaling deeply. "You're so cool!"

"As always, but I was aiming for the stars though," Chloe smirked brushing her hand in her green letterman's jacket. "Too bad, I'll try again later."

"Yeah right, how about you try hitting the ball instead of hoping on last minute antics to win the game," Blossom proposed. "You know you have the skills and yet you let your opportunities pass you just to show off. What if you missed?"

"A, that's not fun enough. B, me miss? Don't make me laugh. And C, I don't need a C because I won so I consider this a pass." Chloe grinned inching her face closer to Blossom's.

"Ooo snap!" Bubbles breaks in between the both of them. "She got you there Blossom."

"Whatever, a sloppy win is still considered a loss in my book." Blossom sighs. "Come on, we have to get back inside before dinner is served."

"Don't the younger ones get to eat first?" Chloe mentions as they walk into the old brick built building that stood 28 stories tall behind the baseball field.

"Yeah, but I need to help Miss Keane get the other kids seated and served." Blossom reminds the two.

"Why do you even bother with that? You know that the sixteen year olds are the only ones who have to volunteer to help the other caretakers and you're 2 years too early." Chloe profess.

"I'm not going to let Miss Keane fend for herself."

"Hey Blossom, I'll help you and Miss Keane," Bubbles insist.

"No way, isn't your special coming on tonight?" Blossom rejects. "Your fashion designs will impress the Morbucks tomorrow so you go ahead and draw tonight."

"Miss Keane is cool and all but she has the other twenty-seven caretakers with her and loads of volunteers, she'll be fine."

"Don't take the people in your life for granted."

"Blossom is right Buttercup we should let her handle the dinner rush so we can prepare for tomorrow."

"Okay, but none of that fashion show, walkway stuff this time," Chloe warned walking past the girls and on to the stairway.

"Aww, but you looked so good the last time!" Bubble cries chasing her up the stairs to the seventh floor.

Chloe and Bubbles make it to room seventy-eight and settle in. Chloe drops her Letterman's jacket on one of the mattresses lying on the floor with the jungle-green comforter. She walks to the widow, sits on the sill and looks out the window. Bubbles lays down on another mattress covered in with an indigo comforter, which was layered with dozens of magazines and paper filled with colored images of clothing on faceless models. She searches for a blank sheet of paper in her colorful clutter.

"Do you think we'll be adopted tomorrow?" Bubbles asks as she draws a figure for her next creation.

"I doubt it," Chloe replies while she stares out the window, glaring at the fence where the Pokey Oaks Foster Home sign stands.

"Why is that?"

"Come on Bubbles, no matter how smart Blossom is, no family is gonna take all three of us in."

"But this time is different," Bubbles pleaded. "The Morbucks are the richest family in Townsville, so adopting us three shouldn't be a problem like the other times."

"I guess you're right," Chloe concedes. She spots Jessica De Vito running down the front walkway and climbing over the fence. "Maybe we can actually keep our promise."

"Great."

"Listen, I'm gonna go downstairs and grab something to eat," Chloe informed Bubbles as she gets up and throws on her Letterman's jacket. "You need anything?"

"Nope, I'm fine."

"Good, I'll be back soon." She walks out of the room and keeps the door cracked slightly open behind her.

"It's about time you've made it out here," Jessica says waiting for Chloe to finish climbing over the twelve foot fence.

"You know me," Chloe gasp jumping down off the fence. "I love to build the suspense."

"Come on, Ace is waiting at the Townsville National Zoo."

"Sure thing, lets go."

 **Next Chapter: Family of Ace**


	2. Chapter 2: Family of Ace

We Are The Powerpuff Girls

By Daronta

Chapter 2: Family of Ace

"Alright everyone, its bed time!" Bubbles hears a familiar voice call from the hallway.

"Miss Keane?" Bubbles looks up from her drawings and notices Buttercup hasn't come back from the dining hall. Blossom walks into the room with a plate of wrapped food in hand. Her expression quickly grows concern with the lack of her foster roommate's attendance.

"Where's Buttercup?" Blossom asks glaring at Bubbles.

"I'm so sorry Blossom," Bubbles apologizes. "She said she was getting food and I was so focused on drawing that I lost track of the time and didn't realize she was still gone."

"Of course she would do this the night before my interview with the Morbucks."

"Girls, is everything alright?" a pixie cut dark haired woman asks peering her head through the girls' door. "Where's Buttercup? Don't tell me she went out with Jessica De Vito again."

"She probably did, I'm sorry Miss Keane," Blossom sincerely repented.

"Me too, it's my fault Miss Keane."

"No, no, don't worry about this, girls," Miss Keane comforts the two. "I just need to make sure Mrs. Smith doesn't find out, you know how nosey she can get. Now you two get some sleep, she'll be back in the morning so everything should be fine by tomorrow morning."

"Yes ma'am," Blossom agrees.

"Okay," Bubbles approves.

"Good, I swear that girl has the worst timing," Miss Keane sighs. "I'll have to talk to her again."

"Goodnight girls, I'll see you in the morning." The caretaker leaves the door slightly ajar as Buttercup did hours before.

"Blossom, what should we do?" Bubbles probes her roommate.

"She keeps claiming we're sisters then pulls a stunt like this," Blossom mumbles pacing back and forth trying to think of her next move. "It's hard enough as it is to get the three of us adopted, with her running about doing who knows what and your last name."

"I'm sorry," Bubbles confesses as tears formed from her eyes.

"Wait, no Bubbles I'm sorry, that's not what I meant." Blossom professed kneeling down to her sister and hugging her tightly.

"I know me and Buttercup aren't the best sisters to have but," Bubbles sobs onto Blossom's stripped sweat-shirt. "You two make me the happiest girl I could ever be, watching you two act so determined made me want to pursue art seriously."

"To be honest Bubbles, I think you make your own happiness," Blossom responds to her sister's confession. "Without you or Buttercup, I probably would've remained clinging on to Miss Keane."

Blossom looks to the window behind her sister as they embrace. "Let's go."

"What?" Bubbles exclaims highly confused.

"We need to bring Buttercup back this instance."

"But we don't know where she could be."

"Of course we do, remember?" Blossom hints. "Back when her parents were alive, she and Ace's folks would go to the zoo together. Apparently that's where Ace met most of his crew like Jessica and Buttercup."

"Isn't the zoo close to Buttercup's old home?"

"Yep, that's why I am certain that's where they went. Come on Bubbles, we're bringing our sister home."

"Right!"

* * *

Four boys of various sizes stand around monkey exhibit. One of them leaned on the cage flipping a coin, but the other three boys fooled around with anything they could reach within the cage.

"Quiet down boys," the coin-flipper warns. "We don't want to cause a noise compliant before the girls get here now do we?"

"Of course not Ace," replied the youngest and shortest of the group.

"Yea, we'll stay quiet boss, right Grubber?" the large, red headed southern retorts, asking the mute.

"Hmm," the mute gives Ace the thumbs up.

"Ace!" Jessica calls running from the giraffe exhibit. Chloe followed right behind her.

"Snake, Buttercup, you made it." Ace exclaimed reaching out to them with open arms.

"How's the orphanage treating you two?" He asked the two girls.

"Mrs. Smith is so pushy and annoying," Jessica complained. "I almost didn't make it out tonight; she was watching me like a hawk."

"That's why we named you Snake, you sneaky lil' brat." Ace teases kissing Snake's forehead, she blushes.

"It's embarrassing when you do that?" Jessica whines touching her forehead.

"Then try using less hair gel!" the youngest one yells from the monkey cage.

"Shut up, Arturo! No one asked you!"

"Behave you two! So Buttercup, life with Miss Keane still easy as usual?" Ace turns to Chloe and ruffles her hair.

"Yeah Ace she treats us like her own, not like the other old hags."

"That's good but that'll change soon," Ace grins.

"What do you mean?" Chloe and Jessica ask.

"I'll be twenty-one soon so I'll be able to adopt you two so you can finally be with the rest of us." Ace replied.

"Really, do you mean it?!" Jessica exclaims.

"Ace that's impossible, there's all kinds of paper work you have to fill and they send child service workers to check up on us." Chloe enlightens Ace and Jessica.

"Don't worry Buttercup," Ace assures her. "I have a back-up plan. No one is gonna keep us apart, we're familia, isn't that right boys?"

Arturo and the big southern boy cheered with a resounding, "Yeah boss!" as the mute nodded in agreement.

"Tell you what; if you really think they'll stop us then let's leave Townsville tonight." Ace offered. "If we get out of town they'll never look find you, how's that sound?"

"I don't know Ace," Chloe denied. "I need to think about it."

"You just want to stay with those girls," Jessica hissed. "I don't know what you see in them, you're always fighting with Alex anyway."

"Blossom is usually right about things like this," Chloe retorts.

"Oh I see, alright I'll give you a day to think on it." Ace accepts Chloe's indecision. "Just remember, Blossom won't accept you like we do. We're your real familia lil' Mendez, no matter what happens."

"Is that right, Ace?" Alex shouts coming from the giraffe exhibit with Bubbles tagging along beside her. "I don't know about you but family doesn't lead you astray."

"Well if it isn't Blossom," Ace grins approaching the girls. "The almighty, lil' know it all."

"Give it up Ace, we're taking Buttercup back home with us." Blossom demands while inching away from the intimidating Italian.

"What home are you talking about Blossom?" Ace interrogates. "Pokey Oaks? That run down foster home where the caretakers barely care if you disappear. You might've been spoiled by Miss Keane but not everyone gets to be as lucky as you two."

"Us three," Bubbles interrupts nervously but fierce. "Buttercup counts too!"

"Oh shut it Delacroix, you're no better than us with your mother being where she is now," Ace snarled. Chloe runs in-between the three of them.

"Chill Ace, these are my girls." Chloe pleads.

"You're right, I won't force you to choose," Ace says readjusting his leather jacket. "Your own choice is just as important me."

"Where you're going in life is important to us Buttercup. Ace might truly love you as family but he won't be able to help you without getting your hands dirty," Alex forebodes.

"We can talk about this later, for now let's just go home." Chloe suggest making her way back to the giraffes until she hears one of the boys toppling over.

"Billy," Jessica cries as the rest of the familia crowd around the bigger member, Chloe also runs over to Billy and kneels by his side.

"What's going on big guy?" Chloe asks concerned grabbing onto his hand.

"Bubbles," Alex gasps holding on to Bubbles who was falling over from passing out.

"What's going on?" Chloe wondered watching everyone else faint one by one. Ace, Alex and Chloe were the last three left.

"Buttercup get those two and Jessica out of here," Ace commands. "I've got the boys."

"But, Ace…"

"Buttercup, look at the ground!" Alex insists, Chloe looks down and notice the cement patterned tiles were radiating a faint white and greenish hue. She felt heat press upon her knees which was touching the ground. She hops up and glances over to the massive monkey cage, the leaves were turning white and all of the simians had all been knocked out.

"What kind of freaky stuff is this?" Chloe mumbles in complete confusion.

"Buttercup, come on!" Ace yells picking up Arturo and Grubber in each arm and trying to drag them away.

"Buttercup, look out!" Alex warns and cans started raining from the top of the cage. "Sleeping gas?"

The gas cans blew out fumes of sleeping gas making the white and green glow more apparent. Alex drops with Bubbles falling over her, Chloe hears Ace hit the ground around the corner of the change. She also hears slow, steady footsteps on top of the cage coming closer. Her body left heavy, as heavy as the breathing coming from the mysterious person walking above the cage. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes open.

"No we can't stay here," Chloe says as her closing eyes turns from hazel to a lime green.

"I've got to move," before her body finally gives in she heard him, a deep and menacing voice.

"You are not freed yet, my brothers."

"Give it time my brethren, for I will give you strength."

"In due time, you will have the power to be released from your shackles."

"The burden of man will be no more."

"Because, I am power."

"I am virtue."

"I am freedom."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Next time:  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Everything Nice

We Are The Powerpuff Girls

By Daronta

Chapter 3: Everything Nice

Chloe sat on her bed in room seventy-eight, waiting for Alex and Bubbles to wake from their slumber. She had her head buried in her knees until she hears one of the girls moaning.

"Where are we?" Alex moans. "How did we get back here?"

"I would slow down if I were you." Chloe advised.

"What are you talking about?"

"Blossom! Buttercup!" Bubbles woke in a panic frenzy eyeing the room before calming down, realizing she was back in her room.

"Calm down you two, you need to slow down." Chloe advised again.

"What are you saying Buttercup we're perfectly fine!" Alex replied.

Chloe gets up and slowly walks to Bubble's bed. She grabs a blank piece of paper and crumbles it.

"Hey Buttercup, paper doesn't grow on trees you know! It's really hard to get more of those around here!" Bubbles shouts as Chloe chuck the paper ball at them. Bubbles and Alex eyes widen in shock and disbelief as the ball flew past them.

"Did you see it?" Chloe ask ominously.

"What did I just witness?" Alex clings to her head and wipes her eyes. "Bubbles, why are your eyes sapphire blue now?"

"Yours are pink," Chloe pointed out.

"What?"

"The paper ball was flying in slow motion!" Bubbles shrieked. "It even doubled and everything!"

"Buttercup, what happened to us?" Alex asks highly concerned.

"You have more important stuff to worry about." Chloe claims pointing to the digital clock siting on the lone table in the corner of their room.

Alex looks at the clock and sees that it was seven minutes before nine.

"The Morbucks are coming in seven minutes!" Alex made a quick dash for the bathroom out in the hallway leaving behind a temporary pink streak.

"Whoa," Bubble gasps.

"I know pretty cool right?" Chloe says disparagingly, strolling to the window sill.

"Buttercup, how did we get back home?" Bubbles ask her sulking sister.

"I carried you two back." Chloe told her. "I was the last one to pass out but the first one back on my feet. It was like a bolt of lightning shocked me awake. Everything was in slow motion and something was there in the zoo last night, walking up to all of us."

Chloe stopped when Alex barged in and grabbed her best impressionable outfit. She changed in a blur.

"Alex," Chloe called out to worrisome sister.

"Yes?" Alex answered unaware at her amazing preparation time.

"You have nothing to worry about, you're an amazing girl and you practical run this home with Miss Keane." Chloe assures her frantic sister. Alex inhales deeply then exhales.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Chloe smiles. "Now show them what you're made of."

Alex nods with her untapped confidence and walks out of the room as the ordinary human being she once was.

"Why won't you tell Blossom?" Bubbles ask for the reason of Chloe's withholding.

"Blossom's true nature comes out when she's worried." Chloe answers with her small observation. "She doesn't need to reveal these powers in such an important meeting."

"What else happened at the zoo?" Bubbles ask for the rest of the story.

"After I returned you two and Snake here, I went back for Ace and the others but…"

"Where's Ace!" Jessica interrupts slamming the door open. "I know you brought me back here Buttercup, so tell me where he is!"

"That's the thing snake, I don't know," Chloe admits.

"Jessica, did anything happen to you too?" Bubbles probes.

"Who cares Beatrice?!" Jessica retorted. "You should've left me with Ace!"

"Ace told me to bring you back," Chloe told Jessica.

"Well you didn't want to hear him out earlier," Jessica hissed. "So why'd you listen now?"

Jessica storms out of the room, Beatrice and Chloe chases her out onto the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Chloe inquired.

"To find Ace!"

"You can't just leave!" Beatrice counseled.

"It's not like anyone can stop me now."

Beatrice tries to run after her but Chloe grabs her by the shoulder and shakes her head.

"But Buttercup."

"There's no stopping her Bubbles. She's right; Ace is out there somewhere and probably with whoever was at the zoo that day."

"Buttercup what you saying?"

"I'm going to find Ace." Chloe confessed walking back into their room. Beatrice tailed her to the room and witnesses her pulling the window open.

"Stop!" Beatrice screams. "You can't leave now! Blossom is getting us a new home."

"I hope you two are happy together in your new home," Chloe said departing out of the window leaving it cracked and shattered.

"Buttercup!" Beatrice yells out from the opening. She backs away from the crushed window and exhales fiercely.

" _Blossom's true nature comes out when she's worried."_ Those words rang in Beatrice's ears.

 _I won't let you go, not like this._ Her thoughts resonate strong in her heart. She takes off into a running start and leaps from the window soaring right into the blue skies of Townsville. Her streak was far gentler than Chloe's, leaving no new evidence of destruction in their room.

"I'm, I'm doing it! I'm actually doing it!" Beatrice staggers gleefully for a moment.

"It's so easy," Beatrice starts to drift downward but she focuses on a single point under her feet and springs off an invisible platform that she mentally envisions.

"I just have to feel like flying and it happens." Beatrice's stagger slowly ceases to exist she flew straighter and faster. She found Chloe's green streak and remembered what she was flying for.

"I won't let you get away," her smile turns into a determined glare as she seamlessly increased her speed.

* * *

Miss Keane notices Alex make her way to the main office, she quickly races up to her favorite foster child.

"Blossom," she called. "I didn't see you this morning for breakfast. I assumed you were getting ready for today's interview so I didn't want to bother you. How are you? Is everything alright? Do you think you're ready?"

"Don't worry Miss Keane," Alex assures her with a smile. "I'm fine and ready for whatever today brings."

"That's good," Miss Keane sighs. "Did Buttercup make it back? I didn't see her come in."

"Yes, she did," Alex nods. "It's like she never left."

"Miss Mendez can really be a handful sometime."

"Yeah, but deep down she cares and she'll always be there for us."

"You three make an odd couple of girls."

"But we're better as sisters."

"Alexandra Edmunds," an older caretaker called from the office Alex was heading to. She approaches the man and heads into the office.

"I'm sorry Mr. Oak, but could I watch over Blossom's interview?" Miss Keane asks eagerly.

"Why not? You are the care taker on her floor, come on in."

Alex and Miss Keane walk into the office to find two chairs available excluding the chair behind the desk and the other which had a bald gentleman in an expensive already sitting in it.

"Young Miss Edmunds I presume?" The gentleman claims.

"Yes hello sir," Alex politely greets him before sitting down in one of the empty chairs. "You must be Mr. Morbucks, right?"

"Not at all, I'm afraid the Morbucks are quite preoccupied at the moment." He tells everyone present as fix his cuffs. "I am the chief of staff at the Morbucks' estate, Mr. Sherwood."

"So the Morbucks couldn't take time off to come see the girls?" Miss Keane questions with a bit of concern.

"No worries, I take care of most of the house labor and all of the children's need." Mr. Sherwood guarantees stroking his silver haired mustache. "And young Penelope has been eagerly waiting for siblings to _play_ with."

 _At least there's another sister they can be with._ Miss Keane

"So tell me about yourself Miss Edmunds."

"Well, I am fourteen years old, top of my class here at Pokey Oaks, I read at a twelfth grade level and I am also a volunteer caretaker."

"Ah, very impressive for your age," Mr. Sherwood said very intrigued. "Tell me, what are you trying to accomplish in life?"

"Well, I would like to become a scientist just like my parents." Alex admits breathing in deeply.

"You are very ambitious for your age. Those are characteristics the Morbucks find most the important."

"Yes, Blossom. I mean Alex is a very determined girl and a delight to have around." Miss Keane cuts in. "She is always reliable and helps me keep this place running."

"She sure makes my job easier," Mr. Oaks also interjects.

"I see, approval from the staff is always a plus." Mr. Sherwood responds before turning back to Alex. "I hear you have a proposition for Sir Morbucks."

"Well yes Mr. Sherwood, I do." Alex readjusts herself in her seat and makes direct eye contact with Mr. Sherwood. "If you are willing to take me in, I would like to ask you to consider adopting two other kids as well."

"I can predict Sir Morbucks making an arrangement for you. Tell me about the other two you recommend."

"Thank you sir," Alex politely expresses her gratitude as Miss Keane beams. "I would for Beatrice Delacroix and Chloe Mendez to be adopted along with me."

"Delacroix?" Mr. Sherwood laughs a soft but hearty laugh, which slightly discourages Alex but she remains composed.

"Well, I sure Mr. Mobucks won't mind housing a Delacroix," he promises delightfully. "He's not a big coin collector after all."

Alex's face loosens up and she smiles a smile of relief. She looks to Miss Keane who is trying to keep the tears from flowing down her cheery face.

"Well sir, Beatrice is aspiring to become a fashion artist and Chloe can play 6 different sports such as, baseball, tennis, basketball, rugby, soccer, and volleyball."

"Why the Morbucks will be happy to hear of the investments those two will bring to the family name." Mr. Sherwood says rising out of his seat. "I will be happy to go over this information with them today and see if he will consider your offer."

"Thank you, Mr. Sherwood sir!" Alex jumps out of her seat to shake his hand.

"It was my pleasure Miss Edmunds."

"Well Mr. Sherwood I will arrange the paperwork for the Morbucks to look over for tomorrow's decision." Mr. Oaks informs the butler. "We look forward to your next visit."

Alex and Miss Keane walk out of the office gripping each other's hand tightly. They walk down the corridor into the main lobby and squealed gleefully.

"I can't believe it!" Miss Keane exclaims wiping Alex's cheek. "You girls, after five long years of waiting, are finally gonna be adopted!"

"I couldn't have made it to this point without you Miss Keane," Alex says wiping her eyes. "And now that this is happening, I almost don't want to leave you."

"No, don't think that way. If you ever need anything, just know that I'm here for you. You can come by anytime, I promise."

"I will," Alex promises. "I'm going to tell the girls the good news."

"Alright," Miss Keane agrees. "But make it fast, you girls still haven't eaten yet."

"Yes ma'am," Alex yells running down the corridor they came from and up the stairs. She disappears from Miss Keane's sight, who was still keeping her smile from widen.

"I'll miss those girls," Miss Keane whispers to herself before jumping to the sound of an explosion coming from the middle of the city. She walks outside to see smoke rising from the distance.

"What could possibly be happening in Townsville now?"

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Next Chapter: Sugar and Spice**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

For the first names of the PPG, I tried to reference the episode "Oops, I Did It Again", Run-of-the-Mill Girls' names. However, I did not take a liking to Blossom's counterpart Bertha so I changed it to Alex because Blossom made me think of Alex from Modern Family if she were actually alive and the name fits for me. Now Buttercup's counterpart Betty, I did not have a problem with but I simply changed her name for plot reasons. Plus I felt Buttercup could easily be asian, italian, or of spanish descent in a live action version. Now for Bubbles, I kept Beatrice from Run-of-the-Mill Girls because I've seen the name used in person so it didn't bother me at all. And thus the powerpuff girls first names were born as for their last names, that's a different story.


	4. Chapter 4: Sugar and Spice

We Are The Powerpuff Girls

By Daronta

Chapter 4: Sugar and Spice

 _Impossible, how is she catching up to me?_ Chloe spots Beatrice in her peripheral as she soars past the zoo. She wobbly stops in midair and turns steadily to her incoming sister.

"You should just quit Bubbles," Chloe forewarned crossing her arms and scowling as Beatrice rushed into an instant halt.

 _I can't believe she can stop so easily, I've been using my powers all night and I still can't move like she does._

"No, I just don't get it," Beatrice shouts. "How do you look at Ace and think he's the better choice!"

"Of course he's not the best choice!" Chloe responds. "But he's like family too and I just can't abandon him or the boys."

"I like to see the good in all people, I do, but if you live with those guys your life won't go down the right path." Beatrice calmed down trying to explain her feelings.

"I wish you and Alex would stop thinking that you're better than the rest of us," Chloe turns away better than her previous rotation. Her knees bend slightly then she takes off revolving back to the zoo, Beatrice chases after her.

"I already told you to quit!" Chloe roundhouses her quickly approaching sister in the face. Beatrice gets sent flying into an old brick building, just damaging the surface as her back hits the structure.

"Crap," Chloe floats in midair staring at her sister pinned to a building less than a mile away.

"So that's how it has to be," Beatrice gently drifts off of the brick wall.

"I don't want to fight," Beatrice wages her options, closing both fist at her sides. "But when it comes to you, there's no other choice."

Chloe hears everything Beatrice muttered to herself from the distance.

"This is actually gonna happen, huh?" Chloe replies to her sister's confession. "I've been the one to fight your battles all of these years Bubbles. You winning ain't happening."

Beatrice kicks off of the building, Chloe darts toward her sister with her fist held high. Beatrice lunges onto Chloe's waist causing the latter to lose her stance. Chloe knees Beatrice in the gut and kicks her off by executing a backflip.

"You'll have to do better than hugging me, Bea!"

Beatrice shot down past her sister letting the blue stream burn Chloe, who bounced away from it the second she felt the heat. Beatrice wasted no time; she grabs her retreating sister by her green converse sneakers and throws her into the streets. Chloe falls and crashes onto a gasoline trunk which explodes moments within impact. Beatrice gazes upon the smoke and flames, her cold glare starts to crumble into a worried panic.

"I didn't mean to do that," Beatrice bites the knuckle of her thumbs. "What's the point of fighting to keep her if I'm just going to kill her?"

"You're totally paying for that!" Beatrice hears Chloe's voice from the explosion. She sees Chloe stepping out of the dark clouds, unscathed.

"Buttercup, you're alive!" Beatrice screams in relief of her sister's survival but also baffled. "Just how tough are we?"

"We're about to find out you ungrateful little brat!"

"Buttercup wait, I don't want to fight anymore!" It was too late, Chloe had already rose up to Beatrice, grabs her by both shoulders and head-butts her before letting go of her grip.

"Ugh, no one wins with that move," Chloe rubs her forehead regretting her violent impulse for just a second as she watches Beatrice fall.

"Sorry I'll find you after I find Ace and the others," Chloe doesn't wait for Beatrice to hit the ground. She starts to fly away but gets struck by a pair of electric blue light beams that forcefully and painfully thrusts her into a nearby skyscraper. The light continues to drag Chloe around in its direction while sawing off the top corner of the tower. Commotion starts to stir at the bottom of the skyscraper, people gather around the building to witness the structure being cut away from the top. Sirens echoed throughout the streets. News choppers filled the sky but more air carriers were closing in from the distance.

"Oh no," The light stops flowing from Beatrice's eyes causing them to dim and return to their new default sapphire color. The top corner section of the punctured building proceeds to shift downward sliding off then making its way to the ground and the citizens under it. Panicked workers and clients were scrambled inside trying to keep from moving along with the wreckage. Beatrice could hear the screams of every individual in the falling wrecking, the murmurs of the citizens below and the sirens hollering on the streets. She stands paralyzed with guilt as the structure falls.

 _No, this is my fault so I can fix it._ Beatrice focuses her eyes on the free falling wreck. It starts to slow down in her mind and she takes off. She catches the tower chunk in her lifted arms. The structure was too much to bear, her arms bends forcing the construct onto her shoulders.

"I've got to be way stronger than this," Beatrice dug deeper, she clings to the feeling she had just felt before cutting the skyscraper off. The feeling of how Chloe pushed her to her limit, she lifts her arms again carrying the chopped off and dropping it onto an empty road within the intersection of the original building as gently as she could. As soon as she had a moment to breathe, Townsville swat team came raining down on her location. She was encircled by at least eight of them with guns armed and pointed.

"I'm sorry to say this, but despite your size I'll need you to come with us quietly," a strong but seductive voice persuades Beatrice to raise her hands in surrender.

"Good girl," the sun kissed woman in red declares. "Alright boys, be easy with this one. Any unnecessary force and I'll have you terminated."

"Sara Bellum," the communicator of her hip buzzed. "This one isn't going down easy."

"Take her down with whatever means necessary," Mrs. Bellum orders.

"Wait, she's my sister, she doesn't mean any harm!" Beatrice cries in her cuffs as she is walked into the copter.

"She should learn a thing or two from you," Mrs. Bellum places the pager back on her hip.

"I'm only merciful to those who behave," the doors slam shut on Beatrice and the copter lifts off from the ground taking her to who knows where.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Next: I AM**

Alright with Mrs. Bellum's introduction I'll talk about 'what if' castings.

For Mrs. Bellum I had two people in mind: Emma Stone or Beyonce Knowles. Emma was perfect in my mind if Miss Bellum wasn't working with the Mayor yet but interning for the role of the Mayor's assistant. She would have been a Miss Bellum who was a go getter that could inspire the girls every now and then.

However, Beyonce has the voice, body and presence of the Mrs. Bellum we know. Beautiful and has the respect of a large following. If it wasn't for The Powerpuff Girls movie, I would've done the Emma Stone version but I have decided on the Beyonce version.

Now for the girls, I've only decided on Blossom which would be Chloë Grace Moretz. Her Kick Ass performance makes her a decent Buttercup in my eyes but If I Stay convinced me that Blossom is a great role for her. If I could think of two other girls who looked the same age as her and could play her sisters I'd name them but at the moment I'm clueless.

I also haven't found my Miss Keane yet.


	5. Chapter 5: I AM

We Are The Powerpuff Girls

By Daronta

Chapter 5: I AM

In the city of Townsville is a man of major importance, a man who takes care of everything behind the scenes, a man who runs handles any problem with the greatest sense of urgency. He sits in his luxurious black suede chair, ready to bite into his sandwich. He bites into his whole grain lunch gripped tightly in his hands. Munching the food pyramid in his mouth with an inquisitive look on his face, he looks to the grand size window his right where smoke clouds were protruding from within Townsville.

"Oh boy," our prominent man in his purple button up shirt groans under his breath. He rises out of his seat and marches away from his desk. This man was a man on a mission, he throws open the double doors of his office and treads down the hallway.

"Oh boy," he repeats to himself, walking past his consultants, hired help, and colleagues greeting him at an alarming rate.

"Hello Mr. Mayor."

"Why hello there, Miles."

"Where are you off to Mayor?"

"Is there something wrong sir?"

"Oh boy," he pushes the down button to the elevator. The doors open, he waltz into the transport then about faces, looking down the hallway. His hefty brown mustache speckled with white hairs sat on top of his disgruntled lips. He pushes the first floor button within the elevator, the doors close.

"Oh boy, Oh boy," he repeats more frequently during his ride down will tapping his foot feverishly. For a moment he bobs his head to the tapping of his foot once he had slowed the pacing down, the doors open and he stops, as if he remembered why he journeyed down to begin with.

"Oh boy," he storms his way onto and through the lobby. Once again his employees question his resolve but this time in hushed whispers. He once again dramatically opens the double doors but this time the exit leads outside. He was in full view of his cherished city. He exhales deeply looking down onto the excessive amount of stairs standing between him and his mission.

"Oh boy, oh boy," he trots onward, exclaiming the same two words every third step.

"Don't worry Miles, I've already taken care of it." The mayor didn't notice Mrs. Bellum walking up the stairway.

"I have more important matters than that, Mrs. Bellum," he replied slightly panicked.

"Is there another one of those girls out there?" Mrs. Bellum probes calmly concerned following the hurried Mayor at her on pace.

"Worst!"

"What could be worst then the spontaneous birth of two teenaged super powered girls?"

"No time to explain!"

"Mr. Mayor, Mr. Mayor! You've got to tell me where you've taken those two girls!" A man wearing a perfectly white labcoat protests getting out of a small conventional white car.

"And why would we do that, Mr. Utonium?" Mrs. Bellum interrogates the obviously tired scientist bearing the untidy five o-clock shadow.

"That's Professor Utonium to you Sara Bellum," the professor retorts taking his eyes off the Mayor but glaring at Miss Bellum. "And I believe those girls are a result of a Chemical X experiment."

"Is that what you've been doing in your year on seclusion _Professor_ ,experimenting on children?" The secretary provokes. "Your paranoia exudes you, Utonium."

"This discussion is getting us nowhere Sara," the Professor pleads. "I would never do anything as inhumane as experimenting on juveniles."

"Oh really, so people aren't out of the question then?"

"I don't understand why your scrutiny towards me, Sara?"

"Of course you would pretend you don't, just like a man of science would."

"Will you two please quit fighting," the mayor interfered, returning with a brown bag held under his arm.

"What's in the bag, Miles?"

"Pickles," the mayor shrugs. "I forgot to add some to my sandwich."

"You can't be serious, while I was out there getting the S.W.A.T team involved and wrestling with the press, you were making a sandwich?"

"Hey, hey, hey, I left the crisis in your hands Mrs. Bellum," Miles became defensive hugging his bag paper bag. "Because as the Mayor, I felt you were crucial to fixing the crisis. Plus I'm scared of the press, you now I get nervous when people ask me questions, my hands get clammy and my forehead shines like a beacon of hope drenched in a sea of despair."

"That may be very poetic Miles but I need you to get your priorities straightened."

"Your right," Miles nods forcefully then turns to the Professor. "Hey Craig, what do you need?"

"Thank you for your time, Mayor." Utonium shakes Mile's free hand. "I simply need you to release the girls, also I would like the permission of their guardians to let them into my custody while I find a way to get them accustomed to their powers I believe they will be less of a potential threat."

"I don't see why not. Make the call Mrs. Bellum." Miles pats his jovial gut.

"Miles you can't be serious!"

"Utonium is a war hero, Mrs. Bellum!" He exclaims pointing his hand at the professor.

"More like the city's old favorite, until he locked himself in with the entire Chemical X research." Sara denounced folding her arms in.

"Never the less, the man got me reelected then and I'm betting on him getting me reelected again next week on Election Day."

"You ran unopposed Miles, and still are," her shoulders shift.

"Up, Up, Up," Miles waved his index finger. "Help my friend here, get whatever he needs. I trust you Mrs. Bellum."

The Mayor makes his way up the stairs, this time he struggled a third of the way and onward, wiping the sweat off of his forehead and putting the pickle jar down for a breather. Mrs. Bellum and the Professor stop watching his pathetic display and faced each other once again.

"Unfortunately for those two girls, they've been living in a foster home. So all you have to do to bail them out is adopt them." Sara's fingers drummed along her crossed arms. "But is what you want to do Utonium? Take these girls in as your own; I don't see you becoming a father anytime soon."

"That is cumbersome, I'd rather they have a home to return to," he holds on to his chin, which desperately needed a trim. "I suppose foster care could always take them back once I've disciplined them with their abilities."

"Listen Professor, if you do anything to harm these girls I swear I will use everything within my power to destroy you and your reputation within the city." She jabs her finger into Untium's chest.

"I don't understand your frustration Mrs. Bellum," he moves her hand down. "You're the one who's holding them in a maximum security prison made specifically for monsters of the unknown. I've only seen one thing in my lifetime that deserves a prison like that and those girls aren't it."

"I'll be heading to the facility now, be sure I receive the paperwork for their release and custody." He re-enters his car and drives off. Sara grips her phone in her hand tightly.

"Damn it."

Underneath Townsville lies a series of tunnels, tunnels that lay parallel to the sewer lines and in fact crosses them here and there. The tunnels held several caverns all over Townsville and some stretching down to the neighboring town named Citysville. One of the caverns was occupied with a few inhabitants. Most were unconscious but one was busy working on a mechanical project, sparks were flying lighting the cave every so faintly. The lights barely reveal a massive figure working with a blow torch and wearing a make-shift helmet, his bulky appearance was covered in black fur.

"What's going on?" Ace groans trying to get up with little to no avail.

"You cannot move. You have been sedated. I have tranquilized you for various reasons. Try not to be reckless." The busy figure mumbles in broken words.

"What the hell are you?!" Ace who managed to sit his head up against the wall, sat startled by the figure's visage.

"I am a being who transcend man. I am the evolution of my brethren. I am a better half of both." The figure continued to work.

"That doesn't explain anything you freak!"

"Listen carefully, human before I give you a reason to listen. Your survival is proof of my experiment's success. Radiant X is far safer than the lateral Chemical X failures."

"Speak english, capisci? Or I ain't listening; where's my boys?"

"You are an arrogant one," the figure laughs. "However, I'll answer your question if you do a favor for me. Take my offer and I will grant you answers young one."

"I don't owe you shit old man!" Ace starts to regain control of his body. He jumps up but as soon as he rises to his feet the unknown man shoves his work violently to the side and rushed to Ace. Before he could move another muscle the figure grabs him by the neck and chucks him against the walls of the cave.

"I advise you to reconsider. I would hate to treat you as a side project. As you have seen firsthand I will dispose of my prototypes!" The figure snarled, his breath was hot, heavy but carried the scent of bananas. The monstrous man felt his grip weakened so he tosses Ace to the ground.

"Your newfound ability is a tedious one. I'll have to find my way around such a heinous power."

"Fine, have it your way just let me and my boys go," Ace held on to his neck while on all fours.

"I enjoy speaking to a man of reason. I am all for freedom. It is essential to all living creatures, therefore your freedom will be granted." The man shakes the hand that held Ace off before slowly making his way back to his original position.

"If you want any help from me, I'm gonna need a name pops," Ace grunts.

"I am more than a simple name." The monster approaches Ace again, drawing closer with each sentence.

"I am freedom."

"I am justice to all living beings!"

"I am the vanquisher to oppression!"

"I am the light of a new era!"

"I AM!"

"MO-JO JO-JO!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Next Chapter: Home Sweet Home**

Author's Notes: What if Movie Castings.

Professor Utonium is the reason I am writing this story. There was an actor I saw on a television show I had recently started binge watching called, Modern Family, who bore an uncanny resemblance to Professor Utonium. Ty Burrell hands down has the look, and mannerisms of the perfect Utonium. When I saw this I desperately wanted a PPG movie made, I was so excited by the idea that I had to write a realistic PPG fanfic.

Now the mayor, I had 3 directions for the mayor.

#1. Donald Sutherland, could be a charming charismatic old mayor who has no idea how to run the office but is so lovable no one would vote against him.

#2. Kevin James, he is a goofy and younger look that I wouldn't mind the Mayor having, plus his mannerism in most of his previous works work here as Mr. Mayor of Townsville. I could see Kevin James doing the: "Oh man you girls should've seen it! First he was like boom boom boom! Then I was like Ahhh, ooo, nooo! And the place goes crash, psshhuu, bang!" And etc. like he does a couple times in the PPG show and movie.

#3: Jason Alexander, for the same reasons as Kevin James but older.

That's all for my 'what if' castings this chapter, stay tuned in for more chapters and probable author's notes on We Are The Powerpuff Girls.


End file.
